Make your Own Paradise
by SailorSedna052
Summary: She's been a fan of the anime for as long as she remembers. But now she's growing up and wonders if it's time to put away her cards, her movies, and her cartoon so she can be a grown up. But after an accident and it ends up in a coma, she arrives in a world where she can live her dream from beginning to end. Season 0-6/7. (Adding all the movies and the capsule monsters.)
1. Chapter 1

_**The 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary is either here or gone by the time this is out. All I can say is… years well spent! Other than Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh! was my favorite anime I have ever seen and it makes me happy on how big the fandom was and is depending on who you ask. I may not be a fan of GX, 5Ds, Zexal, or Arch-V but seeing this show last this long while others are forgotten or begging to end brings me a smile on my face. To think this started back in 1997 manga-wise, or 1998 or 2000 anime-wise and yes I'm adding Season 0. So, for this fanfic, that doesn't involve Sailor Moon, I'm basing this solely on the anime and before you ask I'll be including the 3 or 4 movies and Capsule Monsters. If you want manga only then wait for the next story with a new OC and new themed deck. Til then enjoy. And to think this all started with weird videotape that arrived at my house when I was 8 years old. No return address or anything but I still have that tape to this day and I wouldn't trade it for the world.**_

 _ **I'll do another document on the duel monsters cards. As of right now, my OC does have a deck but you won't read about it until Duelist Kingdom to the end.**_

 **Title** : Make your Own Paradise

 **Yugioh media** : Anime (sorry but it's going to be 4kids but I'll make sure it has it's deleted scenes.)

 **Name** : Sofia Zamora

 **Age** : 16

 **Looks** : Profile picture

 **Talents** : Play guitar and write stories

 **Crush** : Yami/Atem and OC

 **Secrets** : She has a photographic memory. She knows every manga and everyone episode of Yugioh but not GX, 5Ds, Zexal, or Arc-V. Why not those? Cause she doesn't like those series. She thinks GX is a semi-fail spinoff and should stick to the manga since the American version was never finished, 5D's had potential but wasted it and again was never finished, Zexal is a rip-off of the original but with computers, and Arc-V is a great replacement for Zexal but lost it chance to impress her but might have a chance with the newer generation. She always carries her electric guitar with her since Mr. Tanaka gave it to her. Somehow it won't break, leave scuff marks, or dent and even if it does she can always repair it with ease. Her guitar pick is a white pearl color that is rounded triangle 1.26 gauge and has a red rose on it and on the back it says in gold 'Make your own paradise'. It's also a choker that is detachable so she can play it and won't loose it. She can also sings but loves guitar much more.

 **How long in coma** : In world: 2 years (Season: 0= Yugi's 15, Season: 1-5= Yugi's 16-17) In reality: roughly half a year


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The year was 2004 and it was a beautiful day in Japan. School are nearly out, kids are playing games, and creepy old men were dating their virtual girlfriends while old women are extremely picky on choosing husbands. Kind of a weird and sad depending on who's talking but enough of that. Walking down on the streets was 16-year-old Sofia Zamora. She just finished school and was on her way for her guitar tutoring lessons. You see, she's an American who travels with her parents, who are in the military service. She was born and raised in San Jose, California until she was in elementary school when her parents were transferred to San Antonio, Texas. She was scared to live there at first, mostly cause she's scared she'll wake up to a burning cross since she's Catholic and all, but after the first few years, everything was peaceful, unless you count the dogs that never stopped barking at night. Then when she hit high school, her parents got a BIG promotion and thus they moved to Japan. Now in Japan she was scared shitless because she is very superstitious when it comes to spit its, ghost and demons. This was Sofia's last session with her guitar tutor, Oji " Gabriel" Tanaka. How they meet is that he put an ad in the paper for guitar tutoring and Sofia was the only one that answered. As he teaches her guitar, she found out he used to be the lead guitarist of his band, Black Heaven, but retired after he married his biggest fan and had a son. And after he went through a mid-life crisis, he decided to be a guitar teacher. And to him, Sofia was his prize student. The main reason is...it's because she has photographic memory. Ever since she was young she had photographic memory and during elementary school, she would skip grades up to almost middle school. While others think it's a blessing, Sofia doesn't. She would have to hold it back so she wouldn't get picked on if she ever goes to high school early. She would even fail test on purpose so they won't advance her. But luckily for her, she did put it into good use.

As Mr. Tanaka and Sofia were practicing, Mr. Tanaka noticed that Sofia has really advanced much. "I don't know if its your photographic memory or not, but you're doing great." he said.

Sofia giggled. "Well, I have to do something else other then study anime."

Tanaka said, "I know, you would watch 1 episode of a series and 20 years later you would remember every detail like it was yesterday."

Then Sofia got an idea. "Hey how about when I graduating collage, we do a vs on each other?"

Tanaka said, "I know you think you're ready but I don't think your fingers are. I did that and they bleed. Wait a while longer."

Sofia wined. "Oh come on! Are you scared I beat you?"

Tanaka said, "Yes I am and that I don't want any trouble from your parents. I don't ever want to see an angry Mexican or an angry Italian ever again and I'm risking it with you."

Sofia laugh. "Oh come on Tanaka-sensei, I might have the tongue but I don't have the walk to back it up."

Tanaka paled. "In a way you do. You nearly turned someone's head into a golf ball with my guitar."

Sofia scoffed and shook her head. "He only landed 10 yards away and only had a broken jaw."

Tanaka rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well anyway, I have a few presents for you." He put down his white V guitar and went inside his office. Sofia looked at him confused and she put down his pink V guitar. Then he came out with a soft guitar case. "Here this is for you. I saw it in the store and I just had to get it."

Sofia looked at the shape and her eyes widen. She wasted no time and unzipped it. Once she saw her gift she screamed. She picked it up from the case. "My very own BC Rich Jake Pitts Pro X Mockingbird: Cracked design?!"

Tanaka laughed. "That's right. You graduated from the pink V." he said. Sofia was jumping up and down hugging the guitar. Then Tanaka gave her a card. "And one more thing."

Sofia took the card and asked, "What's this?"

Tanaka said, "You're graduation present from me. There's a tattoo shop not far from here that a friend mine own, and I think it's time to get your very first tattoo."

Sofia smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Tanaka-sensei." She said. But then she let him go. "But did you ask my parents for permission? I'm only 16."

Tanaka said, "I did and they said it's alright as long as it's on your back so you can have your chance for your teaching career."

Sofia grew excited. "Oh I wonder what I should get. Fox or a Dragon?"

Tanaka said, "Well he does very good dragons and phoenixes. Ask him to do that for you. It's paid for and everything."

Sofia said, "Thank you Tanaka-sensei. If there's anyway to repay you please let me know."

Tanaka put his hand on her shoulder. "You know I will."

The 2 started to pack things up and Mr. Tanaka's son came in, Gen Tanaka. "I'm home!"

Tanaka saw him. "Welcome home son. You remember Sofia right?"

Gen saw her. "Yeah. What's up?"

Sofia smiled. "Well I got my 2 presents. What about you?"

Gen said, "School was boring. Would be cool if the Power Rangers were there."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Well I better go get the tattoo." She put her stuff away and she picked up the backpack but not before Gen saw something inside it.

Gen asked, "What's in there?"

Sofia smiled and put her backpack down and showed him her 2 thick binders of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Both VERY full with cards. The last time she counted was 1000 cards in each binder, if counted the duplicates. "These are my cards. I've been collecting them since 1998."

Then Gen asked, "Why would an old lady collect cards?"

That struck a nerve and Ariel was ready to blow up. "Old lady? I'm 16!"

Gen said, "I know you should be in a retirement home by now."

Sofia was ready to swat the boy but Mr. Tanaka held her back. "Gen that's enough. She has the right be to a fan of something."

Gen said, "No offense dad, but there is a limit in age and Sofia went over it by a hundred years." He started to laugh at her while Sofia was chasing him.

Tanaka managed to get her before she spanked him. "Hang on there. I'm sure he didn't completely mean it. I'll talk to him. Oh and one more thing." He handed her a small present. "You left this behind the other day so I made it into something more easier to carry and you won't loose.

Sofia opened the present and it was her guitar pick. It was a white pearl color that is rounded triangle 1.26 gauge and has a red rose on it and the twist is, it was a choker now. "My lucky guitar-pick?"

Tanaka said, "It's detachable so you won't loose it and it'll make a great accessory with you clothes." He took it out of the box and put it on. "There. Now you won't have to loose it anymore."

Sofia smiled as she touched it. "Thank you Tanaka-sensei." She packed everything up. "Well I better go." Then she heard something dropped on the floor she looked down and it was her computer games, American McGee's Alice & Madness Returns. She picked them up and put it in her backpack. "Think I need a new backpack."

Tanaka chuckled. "I'll get you one on Christmas and maybe Alice Outland if it ever pulls through."

Sofia said, "That game or movie has been in development hell for years so who knows." She put on her shoes and headed for the store. "Well see ya."

Tanaka said, "You too. And don't worry about what Gen said. You're parents are in their 50s and 60s and they're Trekkies. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sofia nodded. "Thanks."

Then she left and made her way to the address that was on the card. When she arrived an artiest saw her. "Welcome. You're Tanaka's student?" he asked.

Sofia nodded. "Yes sire."

The 2 shook hands. "Welcome to the shop. I'm Shino. Since Tanaka paid for your tattoo please choose a design and tell me if you want to change or add anything. I'll get my machine ready."

Sofia nodded. She went to the couch in the small lobby and looked through the 4 big binders to see which she wanted to get. It wasn't until Binder number 3 on page 15 she saw the design she wanted. "Found it!"

Shino said, "And just in time." She showed it to him. It was a phoenix rising from a broken statue. It was perfect her since it symbolizes that she lost A LOT of weight, as in 120 pounds less then she used to be. "Do you want it as is or what?"

Sofia asked, "Can make the phoenix wear a rosary please as well as put a halo around his head like in the glass stain windows at some of the churches? Maybe with it, my parents won't be so upset when they see it."

Shino looked at it and saw a nice space to put it. "Sure. Do you want beads? The bird is going to be colored."

"Pearls please. So, it can stand out and at the same time blend in." she replied.

Shino got his gloves on and his ink ready. "Alright. Hope you can take pain cause that's going to be a lot of yellow, orange, and red on your back." He patted the chair.

Sofia got on it. "I went through 4 wisdom teeth removal, 1 foot surgery, a volleyball to the face, soccer ball to the gut, laser hair removal on armpit and down below and food poisoning for 3 weeks. I can take it." Then she got out her iPod. "Hope you don't mind I play a game to pass the time."

Shino got the stencil on her back. "Got no problem with that." He turned on the ink gun and started.

As it went, Sofia played through her 2 games she brought over and enough though she's focusing on the game she would feel pain here and there. Mostly when it gets lower down the back. "Well this is one way to get a back massage."

Shino chuckled. "Yeah but the night after is hell."

Sofia said, "I got ice/hot patches ready for them so I'm prepared for the pain. That and I got painkillers." After she was done with the games she put on Yu-Gi-Oh starting with season 0. "Man Japan is lucky to have season 0 of Yugioh."

Shino asked, "Yeah?"

"We don't have it in America. We have the rest of the season, but 4kids kinda fucked up the dubbing and over did it with the censoring. The only positive is that it makes it up with great voice actors and actresses." said Sofia.

Shino said, "I heard they didn't do the season because of that it was too violent."

Sofia said, "Which I would reply to say that is bullshit since around that time we already have anime that has more gore then the Dragonball shows combined."

"Can't argue with that." he continued to ink her back. "You're taking this really good. No pain?"

Sofia said, "There is but I'm tricking my brain saying you put something on to numb the pain and it's working."

Well it wasn't until the end of season 0 movie, since she skipped a few episodes, is when Shino was done with her tattoo. "You are done." He stopped the machine and wiped her back with some jells to keep it clean.

"Thank goodness. I was getting tired of Kaiba's show-offiness." she said.

Shino laughed and helped her up and took her the mirror. "Aww come on you're a fan of him in some way."

Sofia said, "He might have the brains of a hero but has the attitude of an ass."

"Well take a look." he said. He stood to the side so Sofia can get a better look.

Sofia turned her head and saw it. "Oh my God!" She was nearly close to tears. "This is amazing. You manage to fit the rosary there. I love it!" She was nearly jumping up and down. "Thank you." Then she hugged the artiest.

He gently hugged her back. "No problem. You deserve it. I'm just surprise your parents are cool with it."

Sofia stood still so Shino can cover it. "I am too, but they know that I want one that really means something and for me to earn it. Maybe when I get older and graduate college I can get one more behind my leg."

Shino chuckled. "Wait for that one to heal and then we'll talk."

Sofia put her shirt back on and got her guitar and backpack. "What do I owe you? I know he paid you, but still." She opened her wallet.

He shook his head. "Don't need anymore money. I'm just happy, you didn't moan in pain."

Sofia giggled. "Like I said I'm used to pain. See ya." She picked up her stuff and left. As she walked home, her teacher's kid's words were still repeating in her head. 'Maybe I should give up on anime. I mean I'm going to be in my 20s soon, a military brat, and with a degree one day. But why? My parents didn't give up on Star Trek and they even still have the trading cards from the original show.' She sighs. 'This sucks.' she thought. Just then she heard screaming and tiers screeching, gun fire, and screaming. Just then a fast car came out of nowhere with gang members hollering and shooting in the air. But caught Sofia's eye was that there was a man a little older then her by 5 years in a wheelchair in the middle of the road and was stuck. Sofia ran to him, pushed him and the chair out of the way and got hit by the car. And as she was in the air, she got shot 3 times on her chest, back, and stomach. She landed on the ground and the last thing she heard was people yelling and running to her. Then everything went black.

The hospital doors opened and the doctors rushed in with Sofia on the gurney. "Shooting and car victim, age 16, shot three times!" yelled one.

"We need an open operating room!" yelled another.

While the docs were working on Sofia, her parents came in, both in army clothes, and the man she saved arrived too. The mother asked, "Where is my daughter? What happened to her?"

One of the nurses said, "Ma'am, you need to calm down. She's been hit by a car and shot 3 times. They're operating on her right now."

The father asked, "When can we see her?"

The nurse replied, "Well, we don't know when the operation will be done. 2 of the 3 bullets landed on critical places plus the impact of the car. All we have to do is have faith."

The mother asked, "Who witness the act?"

That's when the man said, "I was there." The 3 turned to him. "She saved me from the car when my wheel was stuck."

The father asked, "And you are?"

"Hayashi Hiroshi. Like you I once joined the army when I was in high school back in the states before a sniper got me in Iraq a year ago. Moved here for family reasons." he replied.

The mother asked, "Grandfather?" Meaning WW2.

"Pro-America ma'am." he replied. "Hard decision since his brother fought the other side."

The nurse took the 3 to the lobby and waited there impatiently hoping for Sofia to pull through. Just then Mr. Tanaka, her tutor, came in along with his wife and son. Mr. Tanaka asked, "We just heard on the news. How is she?"

The father said, "We don't know. All we got from the police are her stuff and that they're looking for the bastards that did this."

Hiroshi said, "She saved my life when my wheel on my chair was stuck."

The kid said, "This is all my fault."

The mother asked, "What do you mean?"

He replied, "I made fun her of her for liking anime. She got so mad, she chased me." He started to tear up. "It's all my fault."

Hiroshi rolled to him and pulled him on his lap. "It's not your fault. The only party at fault is the ones that hurt her. You were just talking without thinking. Happens to all of us. But now we have to be strong for her." The boy nodded.

After a couple more hours, a doctor covered in blood walked out exhausted. Everyone saw them and Sofia's parents were the first to run to him. The Doctor calmed him down. "We got the bullet's out and she's stable." Everyone left out a breath. "But…she's in a coma."

Sofia's mom started to cry as her husband hugged her. Mr. Tanaka asked, "How long will she be in the coma?"

The Doctor said, "Who knows. She's isn't brain dead that's for sure but I think she's recovering mentally."

Hiroshi asked, "What does that mean?"

The army dad said, "He means, she needs to sleep or she'll wake up loosing her memory. She has photographic memory that can store everything. My dad had it and he was in a coma for a year." He turned to the doc. "Can we see her."

The doc nodded. "Come with me." Everyone followed him to a room and there was Sofia. She had and IV, oxygen mask though she's breathing on her own, and a heart monitor to keep record. Her parents were the first to go to Sofia's side. "When is you're next deployment?"

Sofia's mom answered, "3 months from now. We'll be going back to the states. Our army benefits should help Sofia up to 3 years and we can have someone to stay with her until she's stable to live with us. Even therapy if she needs it."

Mr. Tanaka said, "I can come after work to watch over her."

Hiroshi said, "No need. I'm in the Wounded Worriers Project. My therapist works here and I come here nearly 5 times a week after I work at my assign military base since I have a desk job now." Sofia's parents turn to him. "I volunteer to watch over her." No one said a thing as Hiroshi wheeled to Sofia's bedside and took her hand in his. "I want to do this."

Sofia's dad got out Sofia's iPod. "If there's one thing my daughter love is her anime. Maybe the sound of her favorite show can help." He handed Hiroshi her iPod.

Hiroshi put the ear dubs in her ears and turned on her iPod. He looked at the movie section and chuckled. "She only has all the seasons and movies of Yu-Gi-Oh. If it works, it's going to be non-stop." He got his bag out and got his laptop. "Luckily I have the whole show with me incase the battery dies and plug for a recharge." He selected season 0 episode 1, and pushed play. "Wake up soon Sofia."

Meanwhile, Sofia was seeing nothing but blackness. It was calm, soothing, light, and terrifying. 'Am I dead?' she thought.

Then she heard voices. "Vital signs are good."

"Heart monitors are good."

Then Sofia started to open her eyes. "Doctor, she's waking up."

Sofia opened her eyes and saw doctors and nurses but what surprised her was that it all looked anime. "Sofia can you hear me?"

In a sore voice Sofia said, "Yell at me any louder and I'm going to need more drugs."

The staff let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness you're alright. Thought we were going to loose you." The nurse gently removed her breathing mask. "What do you remember?"

Sofia said, "Tiers screeching, guns shooting, and I pushed someone out of the way." She looked at the docs. "Is that person alright?"

The Doctor said, "Yes he's fine. Come look see."

They raised her bed slightly and what Sofia saw REALLY shocked her. It was Yugi Moto. "Hey Sofia. Thank goodness you woke up." Sofia looked at him confused. "Don't you remember? You and I are neighbors."

Sofia said, "I must of hit my head harder then I thought."

Yugi asked, "Doctor, what's wrong with her?"

The Doc checked her out. "Just delirious. Side affect from the drugs. No broken bones, a couple of bruises."

Then Sofia yelled, "What about my stuff?"

Yugi got out her backpack. "Your deck, your iPod and guitar are safe." He handed her the deck of cards. Sofia was confused since all she had was 60 but she remembered that there was well over 1000. She looked them over and saw that the theme was her American Macgee's Alice games. She also looked at her iPod and saw it's all her videos and nothing changed. "You always liked unusual stuff so naturally you collected unusual cards."

Sofia rubbed her forehead. "What about my parents?"

Yugi replied, "They went to the middle east, which is why you're staying with me at my place until they come back. Good thing too or else they would've had your head cause of that tattoo you got on your back considering you're 16."

Sofia thought, 'Okay I'm in the Yugi universe, cards and video games turned into my deck, and me and Yugi are childhood friends. I'm going through a real-life Mary Sue story.' Then she noticed that Yugi wasn't wearing the puzzle yet. 'So this is before season 0. Wonder if this is going to be the anime. Thank god for photographic memory and my iPod.' She asked, "You and I go to the same school?"

Yugi said, "We do. Even the same classes together with 2 or 3 difference."

The Doctor said, "Well for now she's free to go home. But take it easy Sofia. You're lucky it's just bruising."

Once Sofia was dressed and signed out, she and Yugi walked through Domino home. Yugi asked, "Are you sure you are alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sofia said, "It's not everyday one get's hit by a car and survive Yugi. If you gotten hit, you've been shaken up too."

Soon they arrived at Yugi's place and went inside. "Grandpa we're home."

At the front desk, Grandpa Moto lowered the newspaper and saw the 2. "Seems like Sofia finally woke up. You were out since this morning."

Yugi said, "Really lucky but the doctor said that she's still out of it."

Sofia decided to play along. "He's right Grandpa Moto. I'm a bit shaken up from the ordeal."

Grandpa said, "Not blaming you. Come to the kitchen and I'll warm you something to eat."

After dinner, Yugi reintroduce Sofia to her room that she's been staying in sometimes and Sofia saw her school uniform and saw it was boy clothes. 'Thank goodness. I HATE skirts.' she thought. Once she changed into her pjs and put her stuff away, she walked into Yugi's room. She saw him working on something. "What are you working on Kiddy?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I was hoping that nickname would've been knocked out your head." He showed her gold pieces. "Remember these?"

"The puzzle pieces?" she asked. "Been working on that for years. Are you even close?"

She picked up a piece as Yugi said, "Been trying and failing at the same time."

Sofia flipped the piece with the eye on it in the air and caught it. "Why not bring the set to school and work it there? You're brain will be fresh from the boring lessons."

Yugi said, "Doesn't sound so bad really." He put the pieces away. "I'll bring it next week. Since you seem still out of it, you need time to get used to things. Maybe Téa can help us?"

Sofia nodded. 'So I'm in the 4kids version but it's going to start from Season 0 from Japan'. She thought.

Then he heard his grandpa call out for him. "Be right back."

After Yugi left, Sofia looked at the puzzle piece. "Well dude, looks like I'm here for the long hall. Let's make this adventure fun." She put the piece back in the box and went to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Harsh Battle! Yami no Game!**

In a desert land, some men were digging. Finally, they found what they were looking for. Inside a room was a small gold box. The Professor yelled, "Amazing! No thief has plundered this place yet."

One of the men yelled, "Professor! That over there..."

The Professor started to walk to it. "This box is... If I become numb and faint, then it's a sign of a Yami No Game." The professor clutches his neck and collapses, just as he was about to touch the box.

Hus men ran to him. "Professor! Professor! Please hang in there!"

The Professor weakly reaches for the box. "This is the Curse of Puzzle! "

At Domino High, the bell was ringing and students were running outside. "It's break time!"

"Let's play some basketball!"

"Let's wait for the girls."

In the classroom Yugi and Sofia, with guitar in its case next to her, was sitting at Yugi's desk, building a house of cards. "Hey, guys!" The House of Cards collapses. "Don't just play by yourself. Why don't you play basketball with us?"

Yugi asked, "Yeah...but what if the team I join loses?"

Sofia said, "And I suck at sports."

The student says, "That's true too." He exits the classroom. "Okay, well, I'm off."

The 2 gathered up the cards. Yugi thought, ' _I wish I could play a game with everyone, other than Sofia, once in a while. And I brought so many games to school in my bag.'_

Sofia asked, "Since he's gone, why not get it out?"

Yugi smiled, "Right! Today I'm going to solve it! The treasure I always carry around!" Yugi places the box with the Puzzle onto his desk. "Though my treasure is inside this box, it's an absolute secret. It's a puzzle. The treasure inside this box. Though you can see it, it's something never seen before. Well then, let's take a look!" Yugi started to opens the box. "The answer is..." But the box was snatched out of Yugi's hands by Joey. "Joey!"

Sofia asked, "What do you want now?"

Joey asked, "Yugi, what are you looking at, all by yourself? "Can see but never seen..." Looking at things that don't make sense."

Yugi tries to reach for it but Joey held it high. "Please return it! Return it..."

Joey throws the box up in the air, hops over a desk, and catches it. "If you break it, you'll get a broken skull."

Joey said, "Yes. Always going on about how precious this box is... You know, Yugi, you're acting that way and having Zamora protecting you. It just doesn't bear well, and I can't leave it like that. I'll guide you on how to be a man. Yeah, that's it! You want to get this box back, right? Then come at me with all your force!"

Yugi yelled, "But I hate fighting and violence!"

Joey plugged, "You don't have any guts but you sure have a loud voice."

Sofia yelled, "Give him back the box!"

They heard Tristan. "That's right. Stop it, Joey."

Joey started to tease him. "Oh, something you want? Tristan Taylor, Student President of the first-year students wants to fulfil his duty as a soldier of comfort, and become the janitor."

Tristan yelled, "Not a janitor, a beautification member!"

Joey mumbled, "Your voice is loud too."

Tristan started to gloat "Yes. As you said, I'm now Student President. And from this position, I have become a great person. I was intended to be the Master Brain."

Joey ignored Tristan's speech, and bends down to Yugi's and Sofia's level. "By the way, what's in the box?"

Yugi said, "It's okay if you look, but don't tell anyone, because it's really valuable."

Sofia said, "And I'm not kidding about the skull thing. My guitar is heavy and hard."

Tristan was still talking in the background while Joey peeks inside the box. "Listen to people when they are speaking!"

Joey asked, "What the? Boring thing..."

Tea snatches the box out of Joey hands as she's walking into the classroom. Joey and Tristan saw her. "Gardner!"

Yugi smiled, "Téa!"

Sofia said, "Bout time you showed up." 'Though not looking forward to the later seasons of you.' She thought.

Téa said, "If it's boring, then give it back right away! Bullying those weaker than you makes you look boring. Much more boring."

Joey yelled, "I'm not bullying the weak! I'm telling Yuugi to act like a ma-..."

Téa yelled, "Quiet!"

Then Miho walks in. She was Tristan's crush. "Miho-chan!"

Téa said, "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you, Miho."

Miho said, "Oh, I was so surprised. The cafeteria line is so long. I still haven't had anything for lunch."

Tristan yelled, "Huh?! That's not good! I'll get you something right away!"

Joey took the opportunity. "Wait, I'll come too!"

Both boys run off down the hallway. Téa muttered, "Sheesh...those guys."

With the boys, Joey and Tristan were walking down a hallway. Joey said, "Dammit, she pisses me off."

Tristan said, "Don't say bad things about Miho-chan."

Joey asked, "Who's talking about Nosaka Miho? I'm talking about Gardner. Téa Gardner. Dammit. Who's bullying the weak?"

The guys bump into someone in the hall. It was a very tall hall monitor Ushio. "You two. What was that about bullying?"

Joey glared at the guy. "Nothing at all. Mi-.."

Tristan clamps Joey's mouth shut. "Nothing at all. Really!"

Ushio said, "Bullying isn't good, bullying isn't..." Ushio walks away.

Tristan said, "Yes, we understand."

Ushio said, "Oh yes, make sure the school's common areas are cleaned well."

Tristan said, "Yes." Ushio smirked and walks away. "Gone, eh?" He removes his hand from Joey's mouth.

Joey finally caught his breath. "Damn you, that hurt!"

Tristan said, "Idiot...do you know who that was? It was Ushio. He enforces all the school's regulations. A really strong person."

Joey doesn't seem bothered. "I wonder about that. Unless you don't put those kind of people to the test, you'll never know for sure."

Tristan yelled, "Don't talk crap!"

Back in the classroom, Yugi, Sofia, and Anzu, were there. Yugi said, "Truly amazing. They were pretty shocked by what Téa said."

Sofia said, "Yeah cause they know not to piss her off."

Téa said "Those kind of people get worse if you keep quiet. Yugi. stand up for yourself, and let them have it once in a while. Don't let Sofia do all the work."

Yugi said, "But Joey isn't such a bad person..."

Téa said, "It's because you say things like that. That's why you get made fun of. Anyway, what's this?" She mentions the box.

Yugi said, "Oh, right! I haven't shown this to Téa yet... If you keep it a secret, I'll show it to you."

Téa said, "Yeah, I will, so show me, show me!" Yugi opens the box. Inside lies a puzzle, not completed. "It's pretty!" She picks up a piece. "Is this some sort of artwork? Though it's in pieces."

Sofia said, "It's a puzzle."

Yugi said, "I haven't completed it yet, so I don't know what it looks like. In other words, something you see, but you haven't seen before."

Téa said, "I see."

Yugi said, "Since my family owns a game store, we have games from many countries. I found this in a corner of the shop's interior, hidden under the dust. It's supposed to be a strange puzzle discovered in the ruins of Egypt."

Téa asked, "Egypt, eh?"

Yugi said, "Look! The front of this box has this strange thing drawn on it, right? According to my interpretation, what's written here is - "The person who solves this puzzle can ask me to fulfill one wish." Then he stated to laugh. "Or so it seems! I may have been a little too dramatic... Aren't you making fun of me? With those eyes?"

Téa giggled. "No, that's not true. So, what is it, this wish?"

Sofia said, "Good luck with that I've been trying to get it out of him all day."

Yugi said, "Right so no, no! This is a definite, definite, definite secret, okay?"

Back with the boys, Joey uncurls his first and shows Tristan a piece of the puzzle. Tristan asked, "What's that?"

Joey replied, "I just snatched it from Yugi. I just saw it for a moment, but it definitely looked like a puzzle. Meaning if even one piece if missing, his treasure stops being a treasure."

Honda said bluntly, "Joey, you've always been a hopeless fellow. But you really are hopeless... Why don't you try to lighten up?"

Joey asked, "By the way, weren't you going to buy a lunch?" Tristan looks at him in question but then panics.

Miho was still waiting. "I'm so hungry."

Tristan started to run as fast as he can. "I haven't gone!"

Joey looks at the puzzle piece, before tossing it into the river. ' _What treasure? Always acting like a child! Yuugi, you moron. That's what makes me sick.'_

After school, Ushio was training the Hall Monitors. "Alright! We, in order to protect the regulations, exert!"

The Hall Monitors repeated as they punched, "Exertion! Exertion! Exertion!"

Ushio yelled, "First. In order to protect justice, we fight!"

The Hall monitors repeat as they kick, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Yugi and Sofia were standing off to the side. ' _Ah! The Disciplinary Group. They look pretty good. Better dodge them.'_

Sofia muttered, "They're like mini-Nazis." 

They started to walk away, but Ushio stops them. "Just hold on there, you. You're Muto Yugi, right?"

Yugi replied, "Yes."

Ushio said, "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you. Aren't you being bullied by people in your class?"

Yugi asked, "Huh? I don't think that's true."

Sofia said, "If we had known we would've taken care of it."

Ushio said, "Just wait. It's because you are a nice person, that you answer in such a manner. I have investigated, and came to this conclusion. But you can rest peacefully, Yugi. From this day forward, I, Ushio, will take the responsibility of being your bodyguard."

Yugi said, "But I truthfully don't have that kind of trouble, so... Please excuse us." He grabs Sofia's hand as they ran off. _'What's up with that strange guy?'_ He thought.

Ushio smirked as he saw the 2 leave. ' _Yugi.. With me, Ushio, behind you, your school life will become a bright one.'_

At the Kame-Game Shop, Yugi and Sofia arrived home. "We're home!" Yugi saw Téa already there. "Téa!"

Téa smiled and said, "It's been a while since I came over to play."

Grandpa Muto said, "You're both late."

Sofia said, "We're home now gramps."

Grandpa said, "But speaking of which, Téa. It's been a while since the last time I saw you. You've become quite big, especially your bra. It looks to be about 80 cm around."

Téa thought while looking at him weird, ' _What's wrong with this old man?'_

Grandpa said, "On a different note, Yugi. I heard from Téa that you still haven't given up on that puzzle."

Sofia said, "He works on it all night. Had to tell him to close the door since the light goes into my room."

Yugi nudged her. "Who's going to give up?" he asked.

Grandpa said, "That puzzle is for a person with intellect. It's impossible for you. Plus, there are many stories surrounding it."

Téa asked, "Stories?"

Grandpa looked at her making Téa scared and Sofia said, "Here we go."

Grandpa said, "The Millennium Puzzle was found by an archaeological team taught by Dr. Stein in a tomb with the symbols of an Iris. Soon, after obtaining the puzzle, the members of the expedition all mysteriously started dying. And the last one to die named it this before dying. Yami-no-Game..."

Téa grew scared. "Yugi, this puzzle seems dangerous somehow."

Sofia said, "Got my attention."

Yugi pulled out the box. "I wonder what the Yami-no-Game is. I'm interested."

Grandpa pointed to the engraving on the box. "Look. This symbol engraved on the box... "The one who wields me will have the power of the Wisdom of Darkness." That is it's meaning."

Yugi smiled. "So that means. That's right! Wishes will be fulfilled! I can't wait! I'm definitely going to complete it!"

Grandpa said, "Actually, just give it back! I have a buyer for it!"

Yugi yelled, "I was only able to look at it in school! Forget it!"

That night Yugi and Sofia were working together trying to solve the puzzle. "This isn't right!"

Sofia thought, 'Damn it. They made it so easy on the show.'

Outside the doorway was Grandpa looking in. ' _They're still working on it. They've been at it for eight hours, and still hasn't given up. Truly, my grandson. But whoever completes that puzzle will have to take on the Yami-no-Game. What kind of severe consequences could there be? It might be good to let him complete it.'_

He walks away as Yugi went to sleep. Sofia smiled and put the kid to bed as she kept working on it. Sofia asked, "How the fuck did you solved this the first time?" She went into her bag and pulled out her iPod and smiled. "There just got to be clues here." She put in her ear buds and went to work.

The next day at Domino High Ushio pulled Yugi and Sofia to the side. "Yugi, could I have a word with you?"

Yugi asked, "What is it that you want to how me, Ushio?"

Ushio said, "Well, just come with me."

They enter an alley, where a bunch of guys have beaten up Tristan and Joey. "Ouch."

Sofia and Yugi couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sofia started to run to them but was hold back by the other Hall Monitors.

Yugi ran to them. "Joey, Tristan!"

Ushio asked, "How's that, Yugi?"

Yugi asked, "What the..."

Ushio said, "It's like I said, Yuugi-kun. I am your bodyguard. That's why I punished those bullies."

Yugi yelled, "No way! Ushio-san, this is too cruel! Are you alright, Joey, Tristan?"

Joey said, "You...Yugi, are you satisfied?"

Yugi said, "You're wrong! You think I would ask for something so cruel?"

Ushio pushed Yugi out of the way. "Move it, Yugi! The punishment is not yet finished."

Ushio kicks Joey, and Yugi runs in front of them, with his arms spread out. "Stop! No more!"

Ushio said, "Oh my, Yugi. Are you covering for them? You're a pretty strange fellow. This is your chance to get revenge for all your hatred on them. Hit them! Kick them!"

Yugi yelled, "There is no way I can do that to my friends!"

Joey asked, "Friends?"

Ushio said, "You're a pretty happy-go-lucky fellow. Friends, you say? They are the two who were bullying you and took your puzzle."

Yugi said, "That wasn't bullying. Joey did that to make me more of a man."

Ushio said, "You're indeed a strange fellow. Well, fine. Now then, Yugi. It's time for you to pay me. Bodyguard charge, ¥200,000. [¥200,000 is around 1600 US dollars.]"

Yugi yelled, "¥200,000?!"

Sofia yelled, "Are you crazy?! No one has that amount of money."

Ushio said, "If you know what's best for you, you shut your mouth or do you want me to hurt you with the guitar so you won't wake up again?" Sofia glared at him as she shuts her mouth.

Back in Yugi's room, later that day the 2 were fiddling with the puzzle while Yugi was beside himself.

Yugi asked, "What do I do? He said ¥200,000. There's no way I can pay so much, is there? What to do, what to do?" He asked Sofia. "Can you help me out?"

Sofia said, "If I do then NCIS will be on my ass if they found out. I'm considered the black sheep of the military family, their words not mine."

Yugi looked at his hands tht held the almost finished puzzle. "What's wrong with me? At such a time I'm working on the puzzle. It's not the right time for that. But it's like I always knew how to. What's this? I'm feeling so awful, but slowly, slowly, the puzzle is falling into place." He started to put things together easily. Sofia just hands him the pieces. "There! Great! Maybe! Maybe! Yes! It's done! Now if I place the last piece, it will be complete!" He reaches into the box, however, it's empty. "Huh? The last piece...This can't be!"

Sofia looked at the box. "Oh no."

At the bay, Joey and Tristan were walking near the place where the last piece lies under water. Joey said, "That's why I said it. No telling what that kind of guy will do."

Tristan saked, "Isn't that what I said?"

Joey said, "Is that so. Does it really matter who said it?" He looks at the water and thought back of what Yugi said. 'There is no way I can do that to my friends!

Tristan asked, "Anyway, as a Beautification Member...Are you listening?" He turns around and saw Joey Jumping into the river. "Hey...HEY!"

Meanwhile Yugi and Sofia were running to the school again. Yugi said, "If I don't get that piece, I can't complete the puzzle, and then my wish won't be fulfilled! Please, be at school!"

Ushio saw them and stopped them. "Yo, Yugi!"

Yugi stood back. "Ushio!"

Ushio asked, "Did you bring the bodyguard charge? That's a good boy."

Yugi said, "You've got it wrong. I just came for something I forgot. I'm sure I forgot it at school. Also, it's impossible for me..."

Ushio asked, "Is that so? Looks like you need a major lesson."

Sofia said, "You leave Yugi alone. He has done nothing to you-" She knocked to the ground by Ushio.

"Bout time you shut up bitch."

Back to Joey, who manages to find the last piece of the puzzle on the bottom of the river. "Alright! I found it!"

Tristan throws him a towel. "As a Beautification Member, I can't leave things that are dirty as they are. But replace that towel with a new one, okay?"

Joey yelled, "What was that? You damn miser!"

Tristan looks aside, to see Ushio leading Yugi away. "That guy!"

In an alley Ushio kicks Yugi in the back, and Yugi falls. "That's all for today. Tomorrow, I'll show you a real lesson."

Joey and Tristan run up to see what's going on. Joey yelled, "Hey!"

Ushio saw them. "What's this? It's the bully group."

Joey kneels in front of Yugi. "Yugi! Hey! Hang in there."

Yugi said weakly, "I really want to finish the puzzle."

Joey places the last piece into Yugi's hand. Tristan said, "Ushio. Until today, I respected you. But this."

Joey yelled, "You won't get off for free!"

Ushio asked, "Do you think you could ever defeat me?" Joey and Tristan started to charge at Ushio to fight him.

Yugi thought as he weakly tries to get up, ' _I asked the puzzle for a wish. I want true friends. No matter the situation, I won't betray them, or be betrayed.'_

As Yugi's thinking that, Ushio was beating up Joey and Tristan. Ushio said, "Those who go against me become like this. Remember that." He walks away.

Yugi looks at the 2 and saw they were out cold. "Joey! Tristan! No good. I can't stand up. At this time, I..." Yugi realizes he had the missing puzzle piece in his hand. "This is..." Yugi places the last piece it. The puzzle lights up, a shadow on the wall behind Yugi emerges, and grows, a glowing third eye appearing on the shadow's forehead. A beam of light, a gust of wind, Yugi's body becomes possessed by the spirit of the puzzle.

The possessed Yugi got up and started to walked to where Ushio was but heard a voice, "Yami-kun!" He turned around and saw Sofia hold her stomach from the knock out and smiled at him. She took off the guitar pick from her choker and flick it to him. He caught it with ease. "For good luck. Kick his fucking ass."

He smiled at her. "You're not joining me?"

"If you don't have a spare change of pants it's hell no. I'm no fan of height, illusion or not." She replied.

Yami said, "Your lost. You'll be missing a great show."

Sofia smiled. "Oh I can tell what's going to happen." Once Yami left, she pulled out her iPod. "Now let the games begin."

Meanwhile Ushio felt the wind around him. "Come. Let's play a game."

Ushio find himself on the side of a sloped building, with a rope around him that is tied to a pole on top of the building. "Huh? What is this?" He looked up and saw Yami standing, leaning on the pole. "Damn you, Yugi!"

Yami said, "Yo! Ushio. What you want is here."

Ushio asked, "What? You mean the money? So, you brought it, eh? Then you didn't need to have been put into that situation. Come, hand it over quickly!"

Yami said, "Giving it so easily is boring."

Ushio asked, "What was that?"

Yami asked, "How about playing a game with me?"

Ushio asked, "Game?"

Yami said, "Also, it's not a normal game. It's a Yami-no-Game."

Ushio said, "Sounds interesting. I haven't lost, no matter what game! I'll take you on!"

Yami said, "That's just like Ushio. With that..." Yami jumps down the sloped building. He has a rope around his waist as well. As he jumps, he spreads a deck of regular cards on the slope. "The rules are simple. We take turns drawing cards. You can only climb up the number indicated on the card, while the other person lowers the same amount. The fastest one making it to the top can obtain the prize."

Ushio said, "Okay, got it. I'll go first." He picked up a card. "10 of Diamonds! How do you like that, Yuugi? I'm going to save myself. One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

Yami picks up a card. "This one is a Jack."

Ushio yelled, "What?" Yami climbs up, Ushio picks up a card. "2 of Spades. How's that, soon I'll pass you."

Yami said, "That's not true. Queen of Spades."

Ushio asked, "What was that? 3 of Diamonds!"

"9 of Hearts."

"6 of Clubs!"

"Jack of Spades."

Soon the game was close to the end. Yami was almost at the top, Ushio is hanging off the sloped building. "What's wrong, Ushio? Nothing left in you? With one step, I'm at the top."

Ushio said, "Shut up. If I get the right card, the tables will turn." He pulls a card. It's a Joker! "Joker?"

Yami asked, "Isn't it a shame, Ushio-san? The Joker is the end of the line. My turn."

Ushio asked, "What was that? Don't kid around with me! You planned this from the start, didn't you?"

Yami picks up a card. "Ace of Diamonds. I win."

Ushio yelled, "I won't forgive you!" Ushio starts climbing up the building.

Yami asked, "Are you breaking the rules? Doing such a thing will result in very bad consequences."

Ushio yelled, "Shut up!"

He swings a punch at Yami, which Yami dodges. "Just like I though, you couldn't obey the rules."

Ushio rips Yami's rope, and Yami starts falling off the roof. "I did it! What's this? This isn't money!" It turns out it was just a deck of cards.

A gold eye appeared on Yami's forehead as he said, "The door to the darkness has opened."

Ushio was confused. "What the...?"

Ushio slips, and falls off the roof. Yami didn't fall because he got his puzzle caught into the side of the building. "The Yami-no-Game exposes a person's true nature. You are lost in the darkness of your own desires."

Ushio continues falling. "What the…? It's fine. It's not like I will really die." Suddenly, some beasts shoot out of the water and open their jaws. Ushio screams.

Sofia waited at the side of the building for Yami. Sofia saw him as Yami gave Sofia back the guitar pick. "How did you know when I appeared?"

Sofia put it back on her choker and said, "Sorry but that's my own secret." The 2 left to go home.

When it was over back on Domino School grounds, the next day. "It's Ushio-san!"

"Ushio-san! What's wrong?"

"Mommy…I'm scared!" Ushio was curled up in fetal position, crying, surrounded by students.

"What's wrong? Hang in there!"

A few hours later in the shoe room a group of girls were talking. "Did you hear? Ushio, right? He experienced a great shock."

"I wonder what it could be? Such a guy could..."

But enough about that. Yugi and Sofia were walking down the hall. "You are really giddy about completing the puzzle huh Yugi?" asked Sofia.

Yugi said, "After 8 years of course."

Sofia asked, "You're not going to go all Gollum on me, are you?"

Yugi said, "Shut up."

Soon they passed Joey. "Yo, guys!"

Yugi said, "Joey! Good Morning!"

Sofia asked, "What's up?"

Joey said, "I also got a treasure, after looking at yours. Want to see it? Too bad. My treasure is special. Can be seen, but not seen. So, I can't show it to you." ' _What's wrong with me today?'_

Yugi pondered on the riddle. "You can see it, but you can't see it?"

Joey answered, "It's friendship."

Yugi and Sofia asked, "What?"

Joey asked, "Even though you and me are friends, friendship can't be seen, right?"

Yugi nods, and blushes. Sofia muttered, "About time."

Joey thought. ' _What's wrong with me today, talking about such embarrassing things constantly?'_ "So now then...Class is about to start!"

A blushing Joey runs off, leaving his shoe behind. Yugi got the shoe and ran to him. "Joey! You left your shoe behind!"

Sofia followed the 2 down the hall. "1 down 26 and a movie to go."


End file.
